1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece, preferably but not exclusively, in the form of a wristwatch to be mounted on the body of a user, which indicates among other things, the signs of the Zodiac and the positions of the celestial bodies or planets, at any given time. The celestial timepiece of the present invention is structured to selectively display predetermined general information such as current local time, date and location, as well as dynamic astrological information based on the current local time and location, such that the user is aided in determining the likely outcome of a plurality of events or occurrences, based on the displayed astrological information, at any given time.
2. Description of the Related Art
The study of the sun, moon, other planets and the stars has been known and enjoyed by man since ancient times. Centuries ago, astrology and more in particular, the study of the movements of planets relative to a person""s time of birth were considered to be controlling of the happenings and events during a person""s life as well as the eventual outcome of a person""s life. In modern times, astrology is becoming an increasing blend of both art and science. Astrologers or those involved in the interpretation of celestial or planetary movements and their impact on people around the world are consulted by people of all types and ages. Interest in astrology for purposes of determining the future and/or the outcome of various events are found not only in the curious, but even in more powerful and influential personages, including world leaders.
The determination of astrological events by the xe2x80x9creadingxe2x80x9d of the planetary positions and constellations of the Zodiac has historically meant long and tedious hours of calculation of the various planetary orbits and interpretation of that information. In addition, it has long been believed that in order to obtain a reliable horoscope or other pertinent astrological information a so-called xe2x80x9cprofessionalxe2x80x9d involved in the computation and interpretation of such information must be consulted. While the interpretation of such astrological information is still best placed in the hands of a professional astrologer, the calculation and availability of such information is more easily accessed in contemporary times in that certain manuals have been developed, and software programs as well, to facilitate the computation of various stars and planet locations and orbits.
However, because of the increasing popularity of astrology and the belief that the determination of the outcome of future events can be predicted, there is still a need for a relatively small display assembly, such as a timepiece, which is capable of accurately presenting celestial information such as the movement and relative positions of the planets relative to a geographical location, as well as the current time and date for that locale.
Conventional techniques for displaying time are well known to all and include numerical displays, including rotating hands and the like, and digital displays. Clocks that display the phases of the moon or other features of the solar system are also known, but often are complicated in their construction. In addition, such attempts to provide celestial timepieces seem to rely more on appearance rather than substance, and consequently, are of questionable accuracy in terms of providing substantive astrological information. Further, it is believed that such known devices do not address the need for sturdiness which is typically required of a wearable timepiece.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a combined timepiece and display assembly structured and disposed to display at least a current local time and date for a particular geographical location, as well as the astrological information for that particular geographical location, in sufficient detail to permit a wearer to determine a horoscope or the likely outcome of a particular event. Any such assembly should preferably include a digital display and a representation of the signs of the Zodiac and other planetary bodies of the solar system in a movable array, and more preferably, should also incorporate a fixed depiction of the twelve xe2x80x9cHousesxe2x80x9d of the Zodiac, all within a casing structured and designed to be wearable in wristwatch form. It would also be preferable to package any such assembly in combination with a simplified astrological guide in order to facilitate the understanding of astrological movements and the interpretation of that information in order to arrive at a prediction for the outcome of a particular event and/or negative or positive influences for a known period of time. Any such assembly should also be accurate in terms of calculating the planetary movements and orbits to an extent sufficient to not only promote the interest of curious amateurs but to be relied upon by experienced astrological forecasters.
The present invention is designed to address the needs which remain in the art and relate to a celestial timepiece assembly, which may be in the form of a wristwatch, personal digital assistant (PDA), or other digital processor assembly incorporating a display facility. Further, the celestial timepiece of the present invention may assume or be incorporated in a variety of different structural embodiments, which are preferably, but not exclusively, sufficiently small, light weight and compact to be easily carried on or by a user. By way of example only, when incorporated in a wristwatch or like structure, it may be sized and configured to be mounted on the wrist or other convenient location on the user""s body. In the preferred embodiment, the celestial timepiece of the present invention is digitally operative and includes a processor or central processing unit (xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d), which may be in the form of a microprocessor specifically sized to be carried within a casing of a wristwatch, pocket watch, PDA or similar type of instrument. In its simplest form, the present invention may be used to maintain and display local times. In addition, the date and geographical location may be stored and possibly displayed.
More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention includes a casing sized and configured to correspond to a substantially conventionally sized wristwatch having some type of connecting wristband or strap mounted thereon to facilitate attachment to the wrist or other convenient part of the user. The present invention further includes a display assembly having a display face mounted in an exposed position on the casing. In one embodiment of the present invention, the display surface preferably comprises an annular band formed of the same rigid material as and integral with the casing and is formed of an at least partially transparent material for viewing. A cover member formed of a rigid yet clear material can be provided with the casing and disposed so as to overlie and protect the display assembly. The display assembly is preferably a liquid crystal display (LCD) which is clearly viewable through the cover member, if one is provided, and further, is preferably centrally disposed on the casing, at a center region adjacent to the display surface, and effectively defines a majority of the exposed surface of the casing. In order to accomplish digital activation of the display assembly, it is connected either directly or indirectly through conventional circuitry to the workings of the CPU. The CPU or processor is electronically structured and disposed to incorporate and/or to communicate with a plurality of databases, each having appropriate memory facilities for the storage and maintenance of a variety of different information. Further, the CPU and the provided databases are structured and disposed to be cooperatively responsive with one another so that the variety of different information, including certain additional information which is inputted into the CPU, can be organized and stored in various pre-determined categories. The CPU is structured and disposed to access, process, receive and/or transmit stored information or data to the display assembly. As a result, at least one embodiment of the present invention comprises the display of certain astrological information, from one or more of the pre-determined categories on or along movable paths of travel located on segregated portions of the display assembly, which are viewable through the exposed surface of the casing.
In addition, one embodiment comprises a first pre-determined category of astrological information preferably defined by an array of Zodiac signs, each of which is associated with a planetary ruler having its own planetary sign and being representative of one of the twelve celestial houses. Each of the Zodiac signs is preferably displayed and disposed along an outermost, annular periphery of the display assembly. Further, each Zodiac sign is movable along the annular periphery in what may be defined as a first viewable path.
A second pre-determined category of astrological information comprises a depiction of the movement of each of the celestial bodies relative to earth, as defined by an ephemeris. The ephemeris is configured to calculate the positions of each of the plurality of celestial bodies and/or planets during their ordinary sequence of movement on various dates throughout a pre-determined timepiece period of at least one, but preferably a plurality of years. Further, the second pre-determined category of astrological information is also displayed on the display assembly, preferably along a second annular region thereon, concentric and adjacent to the first viewable path, in what may be referred to as a second viewable path. Each symbol for a celestial body is movably depicted along this second viewable path, with the movements of each being responsive to the CPU and ephemeris so as to generally correspond with actual planetary movements in a relatively accurate fashion. Also, it is preferred that this second path or inner annular band moves relative to the first path, such that the various positions of the planets shown as movable relative to one another, are also depicted moving relative to the various signs of the Zodiac which define the first pre-determined category of astrological information.
A third pre-determined category of astrological information preferably comprises an array of xe2x80x9cAspectxe2x80x9d lines, each of which is preferably disposed in a substantially central portion of the display assembly, in surrounded relation by both the annular bands of the first and second paths, as set forth above. Preferably, this third pre-determined category of information will be only selectively displayed, as about to be explained.
The present invention also comprises activating control means. These may include a control assembly structured and disposed to permit the selection and/or inputting of data to the CPU, such as but not limited to the time of a particular geographical location, the name and place of that particular geographical location and/or its latitude and longitude, etc. Supplementary information may also be added such as, but not limited to, a user""s date of birth, etc., for reasons to be explained in greater detail hereinafter. In addition, the control assembly is further structured and disposed to activate the CPU so as to selectively display certain information on the display assembly. Preferably, the CPU will be programmed to include a xe2x80x9cdefaultxe2x80x9d and/or xe2x80x9cclearxe2x80x9d mode, whereby the display assembly visually displays one or more of the geographic location and date, any of which can be selectively altered by manipulation of the control assembly. In this embodiment, the control assembly can be manipulated, whenever it is desired, to cause the CPU to interrupt or clear the current display mode and to preferably display another one of the predetermined categories of astrological information. For example, the display of the first and second categories of information may be interrupted or cleared to display the third category of astrological information defined by the aforementioned visual array of xe2x80x9cAspectxe2x80x9d lines.
With respect to the third pre-determined category of information, each xe2x80x9cAspectxe2x80x9d line preferably extends between the symbols corresponding to two planets or celestial bodies, and also, preferably displays an indicating symbol which relates to the angular orientation between those two planets or celestial bodies. That is, the CPU of the present invention is configured or structured to calculate the angular orientation between the planetary bodies displayed on the display assembly, and further, to present for display a pre-selected indicating symbol, adjacent substantially each Aspect line, at some point along the length thereof. The indicating symbol displayed adjacent each Aspect line preferably is determined by the angular orientation of the Aspect line, as it is generated from one planetary body to another. Further, the indicating symbol will preferably identify the angular orientation of the Aspect line as at least the following: xe2x80x9cconjunctionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coppositionxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctrinexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9csextilexe2x80x9d. Each of the aforementioned angular orientation identifiers is pre-determined for the indication of whether there is a favorable or positive influence versus an unfavorable or negative influence surrounding a particular situation that the user may wish to xe2x80x9caskxe2x80x9d about, in hopes of predicting the outcome of an event or the like.
In addition, one embodiment of the display assembly preferably has a generally circular configuration which further, is divided into twelve equally dimensioned segments of generally about thirty degrees each. Collectively, the plurality of segments, which are twelve in number are defined into an annular band or circle of 360 degrees. Each of these segments represent a particular xe2x80x9cHousexe2x80x9d of the Zodiac, and in accordance with astrological teachings, each xe2x80x9cHousexe2x80x9d has a particular theme, meaning that it influences a particular subject of life, such as financial matters, family matters, romantic matters, etc. Also, included in the embodiment referred to above, it is preferred that the body of the casing, and in particular, an outer periphery thereof adjacent to the display assembly, includes indicia thereon to provide directional indicators such as North, South, East and West.
Yet another preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a casing which may be in the form of a wristwatch or other structural configuration, including but not limited to a small, compact and preferably portable personal computer. Such portable units are more commonly known as personal digital assistants (PDA). More specifically, this embodiment of the present invention is digitally operative and comprises a casing having a display assembly mounted thereon in an exposed position. The display assembly is preferably, but not exclusively, in the form of an LCD. Also, a processor of the type discussed above, is mounted on or within the casing and connected to the display assembly in a manner which facilitates activation of the display assembly to display predetermined astrological information. In addition, the display assembly and processor may be cooperatively structured to display and compute other information including the time of day, geographical location at which the celestial timepiece piece is located, date, and other more personalized information, such as the users birth date.
This embodiment of the present invention further comprises a control assembly which includes a plurality of buttons or input devices which may be utilized to input and/or xe2x80x9ccall-upxe2x80x9d the aforementioned information including the date, time of day, geographical location, etc. One structural feature of this embodiment of the present invention comprises the control assembly including a key pad assembly having a plurality of keys. The keys are operatively interconnected to the central processor by appropriate circuitry in functional cooperation with the display assembly, such that selective display may be depicted on the display assembly which includes certain, predetermined categories of astrological information in addition to other information such as date, time of day, location, etc.
As with previously described embodiments of the present invention, the plurality of categories of astrological information comprises a first category which includes a plurality of Zodiac signs each associated with and representative of a particular house of the Zodiac. In addition each of the Zodiac signs are directly associated with one of the planetary signs representative of a planet or other celestial body. As explained in greater detail hereinafter, at least a portion of this first category of astrological information may be displayed concurrently with other information on the display assembly.
The plurality of categories of astrological information also includes a second category comprising ephemeris data or an xe2x80x9cephemeris calendarxe2x80x9d stored in the processor and/or a databases associated therewith. The ephemeris data is determinative of the relative positions between the plurality of celestial bodies and/or planets, as graphically represented by the aforementioned planetary signs. Further, the ephemeris serves to calculate or determine the relative positions of the celestial bodies during their ordinary sequence of orbital movement on any specific date, throughout a predetermined time period of one or more years. As also explained in greater detail hereinafter, the plurality of planetary signs are preferably displayed on the key pad assembly of this embodiment, rather than directly on the display assembly as in the previously discussed embodiments.
The plurality of categories of predetermined astrological information further comprise a third category including xe2x80x9cAspectxe2x80x9d information which more specifically is associated with the relative positions of two celestial bodies or planets and even more to an angle of separation between any two of the planetary bodies at any given time. The various Aspects are displayed by depicting any one of a plurality of designators or designator signs each of which are representative of either a favorable or unfavorable influence relating to a specific subject, about which the user is inquiring.
Accordingly, in this embodiment of the celestial timepiece of the present invention a user may inquire as to a specific subject matter to determine whether a favorable or unfavorable influence exists relating to that subject. This is accomplished by first knowing or determining the specific House of the Zodiac which is associated with a particular subject matter. Thereafter, the control assembly and more specifically the key pad assembly is manipulated by first observing a first category of astrological information in the form of the plurality of Zodiac signs depicted on the display assembly in an interrelated array. Both the House associated with the subject of inquiry, as well as the xe2x80x9coppositexe2x80x9d House, are determined by referring to the substantially aligned relation of the corresponding Zodiac signs, defining the interrelated relay. Such information is xe2x80x9cinputxe2x80x9d into the processor through manipulation of the specifically designated ones of the plurality of keys of the key pad assembly, by noting the corresponding planetary signs of the House of inquiry and the House opposite thereto.
Additional keys other than those associated with the planetary signs of the plurality of celestial bodies are included in the key pad assembly in order to display at least a portion of the aforementioned third category of astrological information including the Aspects. After proper operation or manipulation of the keypad assembly, one of the xe2x80x9cfavorablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunfavorablexe2x80x9d designator signs will be displayed on the display assembly as an indication of the inquired subject matter being under a favorable or unfavorable influence.
In addition to the above, additional astrological information may be depicted such as the position of each of the planetary signs relative to a specific House located in an ascendant position. The location of a particular Zodiac sign and accordingly a celestial body relative to a specific House of the Zodiac as indicated as it passes through a xe2x80x9cmid-heavenxe2x80x9d position. The ascendant position is used to reference the position of the sun at sunrise and the mid-heaven position is generally used to refer to the position of the sun at its highest point in the sky.
Inquiries relating to other astrological information can also be performed and depicted on the display assembly by additional manipulation of the key pad assembly, as well as the other operative buttons or activating members mounted on the casing and also considered apart of the control assembly.
Accordingly, the celestial timepiece assembly of the present invention may be embodied in anyone of a variety of different structures, at least some of which are capable of being conveniently carried on the person of the user and which is operable to indicate at least a current time as well as display certain astrological information relating thereto. Moreover, at least one embodiment includes a central processing unit, preferably in the form of a microchip, and a digital display, capable of providing a visual representation of various categories of astrological information relating to the relative positions of one or more celestial bodies and/or planets at a particular date, timepiece and geographical location.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide a celestial timepiece which incorporates a display assembly that movably depicts a plurality of various categories of astrological information, such that the categories of information can easily be both read by a person and correlated to one another so as to enable that person to easily determine whether the planetary influences are xe2x80x9cfavorablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnot favorablexe2x80x9d in terms of the desired outcome of a future event. More specifically, the celestial timepiece assembly allows the concurrent viewing of various categories of astrological information and the selective viewing of yet an additional category of astrological information so as to enable one to determine whether the planetary influences are either xe2x80x9cfavorablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cunfavorablexe2x80x9d in terms of a desired outcome of one or more future events.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.